viacomcbsfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star is one of the main characters from SpongeBob SquarePants. He is a dim-witted, naive, but a lovable friend of SpongeBob SquarePants. He is neighbors with Squidward Tentacles and SpongeBob and lives under a rock. Patrick's stupidity and quotes have led him to become one of the most iconic Nicktoon characters and an internet sensation, starring in many memes. Appearance Patrick is an overweight pink starfish with spots who wears green trunks with purple flowers. In older seasons, his eyebrows blend along with his skin color. However, in more modern seasons his eyebrows were changed to black. His eyes are white with black pupils. From time to time, Patrick is shown to have one tooth, a full set of teeth or none at all. Unlike most of the main characters in the show, he lacks a nose. Personality Patrick is portrayed as lazy, dim-witted, ignorant and immature for an adult. He likes to participate in childish activities along with SpongeBob. Patrick also posses a short temper to some extent. This can lead him to become destructive and extremely violent. One instance of this occurrence is in No Weenies Allowed, where he growls and punches SpongeBob in the face after he calls him "tubby." Patrick also displays degrees of low self-esteem and jealously thanks to other characters in the show being superior to him. In "Big Pink Loser," Patrick expresses anger toward SpongeBob for receiving abundant awards and having the ability to do everything right. In "No Hat for Pat" and "Patrick-Man!," Patrick shows jealousy to SpongeBob for having a job and special worker's hat. Patrick's jealousy is also a driving point on the plot in "No Nose Knows," where he expresses his remorse over being in the minority of citizens without a nose, prompting him to get one through plastic surgery. Again, his low self-esteem jealously and stupidity has caused him to go on mean streaks. The most notable example of this is in "Valentine's Day," when after he sees that SpongeBob gave a present to everyone except him, he goes on a rampage, and destroys everything he sees, even though SpongeBob wanted to give him a present. Patrick's destructive behavior has led him to very oblivious to property owned by other people. In "Christmas Who?," he and SpongeBob chop down Squidward's coral tree without his consent. In "Wet Painters," Patrick destroys Mr. Krabs' computer by smashing it on the dollar to eliminate the paint stain. In "Squidtastic Voyage," he destroys the control panel of Sandy's submarine with an ax. These examples are also shown when he tries to be helpful. In "Suds" and "The Splinter," Patrick acts as a doctor to SpongeBob despite not having a college bachelor's degree or doctor's insurance license, leading to disastrous treatment. In "Sun Bleached," Patrick helped SpongeBob get a tan but neglects SpongeBob by going out with a group of women, essentially leaving SpongeBob in the tanning booth for a protracted amount of time and resulting in developing a "sun-bleached" tan. Furthermore, Patrick feels like the things he is doing is right. In rare instances, Patrick can show signs of extreme intelligence and logic. In "Wet Painters", Patrick states that anybody can put a regular dollar on the frame to replace Mr.Krab's first dollar that has ruined by paint. Patrick is also better at analyzing people better than SpongeBob. In "Jellyfishing," when he realized that Squidward doesn't like them, but SpongeBob didn't. Relationships SpongeBob SpongeBob and Patrick have been best friends ever since they were born.[20] They have spent a large majority of their life together and are very close to one another. Patrick cares about SpongeBob very much as shown in a multitude of episodes. He often tries to give SpongeBob the best advice he has even if it's very illogical. He also is shown to go to great lengths for SpongeBob such as trying to make SpongeBob his "trophy" just so that he and SpongeBob could be together again. He also shows great sorrow when not around SpongeBob, which he has mentioned frequently. He even followed SpongeBob to the bitter end on their journey to Shell City. Though he has been on bad terms with SpongeBob many times throughout the series, they always come back together as best friends. Squidward Patrick, along with SpongeBob, often annoys Squidward, although he thinks he is one of his best friends, Squidward doesn't reciprocate the "friendship." Unlike SpongeBob, Patrick has noticed that Squidward didn't like them but was incorrectly assured by SpongeBob they were his friends. Squidward, for the most part, thinks Patrick is annoying and dumb, even worse than SpongeBob. He has sometimes gotten along with Squidward though, such as "Naughty Nautical Neighbors" and "Band Geeks," although they only last for short amounts of time as Squidward regularly shows his contempt for Patrick or the latter gains the sense to be annoyed with Squidward like in "Wishing You Well." Despite that, Squidward is Patrick's best friend after SpongeBob as he defended Patrick as shown when he quickly stopped Mr. Krabs from scamming a naive Patrick of his ice cream coupon in "Patrick's Coupon." Sandy Cheeks Patrick and Sandy are close friends. Although Sandy has numerously been annoyed by Patrick's utter stupidity and on occasion has threatened to (as well as has) attack Patrick as shown in "Texas" and "Survival of the Idiots," the two usually get along very well. Mr. Krabs His relationship with Mr. Krabs is a complex one, for the most part, Mr. Krabs thinks Patrick is too dumb to be bothered with, although he sometimes takes him as an employee and occasionally acts as a father figure toward him, as seen in "Sailor Mouth" and "Hooky." Usually, when Patrick acts as an employee for Mr. Krabs, it doesn't end well, as when in "Big Pink Loser" when he was a disaster of an employee, or "Restraining SpongeBob" when he was so much worse than SpongeBob as a middleman, Squidward actually replaced SpongeBob with Patrick on the restraining order. Plankton Patrick and Plankton have only interacted a few times, but the times they do interact Plankton often despises his idiocy. In the episode "Chum Bucket Supreme," Patrick helps Plankton get customers by creating a slogan. In the episode “Bucket Sweet Bucket,” Patrick, along with SpongeBob, attempts to help Plankton renovate the Chum Bucket. Mrs. Puff Patrick and Mrs. Puff barely interact, but when they do, Patrick often shows a dislike for her. In the episode "New Student Starfish" he calls her "A big fat meanie. " In the episode "Patrick-Man!" he gets her arrested because he thought she was trying to break into someone's car. Category:Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Nicktoons Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Iconic Characters